


Wafer

by Brin_brin



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brin_brin/pseuds/Brin_brin
Summary: How did L come to take up tennis?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Wafer

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think about L's upbringing and life before Death Note, so here is a dumb thing I had kicking around.

“I’ve come to accept something, Quillish.”

The young prodigy detective, just a blip on the radar of European intelligence at this point, precariously balanced a Corinthians wafer on its end while his dutiful caretaker waited in unhurried anticipation. 

Keeping young L occupied had been difficult for the man who now felt aged beyond his years. It seems like only yesterday, but also a lifetime ago, that he had come across the oddly brilliant orphan without even a name to call his own. The only registry the child had ever been on simply had him as L. Lawleit, and not one for creativity, Quillish Wammy had simply kept it at that - after all, are names really so important?  
So started the string of sleepless nights, puzzles, excessive laundry, and silent tantrums, all in the pursuit of something that could ignite the brightest mind Quillish was sure he’d found yet. It was never a question of the things L could do, but rather the things L would do. Just as it is difficult to buy for the man who has everything, it is difficult to occupy the mind that can do anything.  
Now, his belief that the nameless child would achieve great things was slowly coming to fruition and it only fortified his resolve. In many ways, L was like any other teenager - he had tastes in music, was a picky eater, and inflated self importance. But in other ways….

“I believe I’ve just connected a string of murders in Portugal,” the detective stated, precisely balancing another wafer upright and parallel to the first before bringing his thumb thoughtfully to his bottom lip, “and it has made me aware of the dangers of this hobby.” 

The older man simply nodded briefly in agreement, knowing that validating or criticising the thought process of L was unnecessary, and at times unwelcomed. 

“I would see it to my benefit to undertake another hobby, something that would help me in the event that my life would be in danger. Though nothing reliant on maintaining muscle mass, that would take too much of my time. Something that relies on focus and momentum, something that uses my existing weight to the utmost advantage. Yes, that would be ideal.”

L drew his thumb away from his face and positioned his hands either side of the wafers. With impeccable timing, he gently tapped the two wafers, causing them to fall together and form a triangular shape, demonstrating the point he was hoping to make about focus and momentum, before turning his dark and vacant eyes to the other man.  
His cue to contribute.

“Perhaps ballet?” 

Qullish smirked and suppressed a laugh, fully aware that this wasn’t the suggestion L was hoping for. Though L wasn’t a particularly emotive boy, those who spent enough time around him could come to see his subtle reactions. In this case, it was a minor eye twitch. 

“While I certainly have respect for the athleticism required in the performing arts, I was thinking more along the lines of martial.”  
L leaned forward, folding his arms across the top of his raised knees. His hair fell across his face in odd places and his eyes broke contact. Another subtle expression which Quillish recognised as that war between what L could do, and would do. L had demonstrated himself capable of almost anything he attempted, however he was unlikely to attempt anything that he didn’t see logically relevant to his greater long term endeavours and interests. This would mean that occasionally L would reach an impasse, where there would be things he wanted to do, but could not logically justify doing. Perhaps later in life L would have less concern for the overall value of every task he undertakes, but for now Qullish found great amusement in the fact that even the prodigy was not immune to what essentially was teenage angst.

“I also wouldn’t mind engaging in a popular activity that could have a competitive component. Something popular in many countries. Perhaps a sport, but not a team sport...”

L trailed off and made eye contact again, his eyes unfortunately not betraying anything.  
It was another cue.

“Competition? Aren’t you concerned about the implications that would have for your anonymity?”

Pale, uncovered toes appeared to play footsies with themselves on the edge of the fine leather upholstery as L again brought his thumb to the corner of his mouth. The very fact that the dark haired boy had to dedicate any amount of seconds to pondering Quillish’s rather obvious question did pique the older man’s interest. With physical fitness satisfied, what unfulfilled need could be driving L to seek out further activity? 

“Not particularly, I believe a different identity would not be difficult to forge.” 

“And why must it be popular?”

A slipped foot bumped the desk, causing the Corinthians structure to collapse. L adjusted his feet and furrowed his eyebrows at the round wafers as they rolled a short distance, stopping just short of falling to the floor. 

“Justice is engaging, the ultimate puzzle,” L ponders out loud as he delicately choses one of the wafers, “it is fulfilling. But as I said there’s something I’ve come to accept.” 

Quillish hums with slight intrigue. Truth be told he thought L’s sudden interest in his physical well-being and safety was the recent revelation, the possibility of L being more introspective excited him. The young genius seemed to be an expert on everything but himself. L rested the wafer against his bottom lip before speaking again, as if he were telling it one last secret before sentencing it to death. 

“I’ve come to understand that I’m childish. I like to win, and I hate to lose.” corporal punishment is administered in the form of L breaking the wafer with his teeth.

“So you would like to do something where you can be seen as a winner?”

L’s eyes again drifted downwards and to the left as he brought the other remaining wafer to his mouth, failing to see the amusement in Quillish’s face and refusing to acknowledge the faint chuckle that faded into the sounds of wiring computer fans.  
In many ways, L was like any other teenager. 

“Perhaps tennis?”


End file.
